


May Be Crazy (But Let's Keep Him Forever)

by unmatterable



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were lonely for a man / i said take me as i am</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Be Crazy (But Let's Keep Him Forever)

**source.** merlin (bbc), episodes 304/gwaine  & 308/eye of the phoenix  
 **focus.** gwaine, gwaine/merlin  
 **music.** billy joel - may be right

**download.** [avi](http://www.mediafire.com/?n283anktu0xf3oa) (29MB)

(pass - **boifraans** )  
originally posted [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/98073.html) & [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/38951612117/unmatterable-you-were-lonely-for-a-man-i)..


End file.
